


Out of his mind

by thiswilldrivemecrazy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Cuddling, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswilldrivemecrazy/pseuds/thiswilldrivemecrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky wake one morning to find that Clint is in Bucky's body and Bucky is in Clint's. It's all very confusing. Before they go anywhere to find someone to fix it (or decide whether they're going to tell anyone about it at all) they decide to experiment a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of his mind

Bucky was the first one to wake, feeling Clint's arm wrapped around his waist. That was a little strange, usually Clint was the little spoon, because he found the weight of the arm more comforting lying across him, but they did shift around every now and then if one of them had a particularly bad nightmare. Maybe he'd had a bad dream he couldn't remember.

As he started to wake a little more, he began to realise that the arm resting over him was heavy and slightly cold and ...

He tried to push the arm away with... Oh god, two flesh and bone hands he knew very well by observation and touch, and all but panicked when the arm - his arm! - tightened around his waist.

"G'back t'sleep."

Oh god. That was his own voice. Did he call him Clint or Bucky or...

"Can't," he finally decided on.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Clint frowned and opened his eyes. Something wasn't right about this. Bucky didn't sound right and he found himself nestled in behind blonde hair...

"Bucky?" Clint asked. The words felt strange on his lips, as if it was a word he didn't say very often, but that didn't make sense.

"Yeah, Clint?" Bucky replied.

"Why... I mean what...?" He started to ask, but he was distracted as his half-asleep mind really started piecing things together. He looked down and lifted his hand to brush the dark brown hair out of his face, only to freeze part way through the motion as he realised the hand he was moving was silver and whirring softly and attached to a matching arm... "Fuck me. What ...? Why? How?" He sat up and examined himself further

"Your guess is as good as mine," Bucky said, sitting up and moving a little away from his bedmate - no, partner, no, boyfriend... Fuck, how was he meant to think about this, anyway? He couldn't quite bring himself to think 'Clint' just yet, not when he was really watching himself. Bucky watched as the other man moved - was that what he looked like? He'd seen himself in the mirror, of course, but this was more like watching a video of himself, but the mannerisms and facial expressions were slightly off. He was watching Clint's expressions on his face and it was weird.

Clint rubbed both of his hands down his - Bucky's? Were they even his hands? They were working as though they were his, even the metal one, but they were still _Bucky's_ hands. This was far too many thoughts for the first thing in the morning. - face, and then moved to run his left hand through his hair and scratch his scalp. Bucky recognized the movement, and reached out to stop him.

"Don't. My ... Your hair will get tangled," he said, grabbing the metal arm's wrist. He blinked. So that's what the arm felt like to hold. Stiff and cold and unforgiving and...

Clint stopped moving very suddenly, and stared at Bucky - no, wait how was he even meant to think about this? - and then to the - his?! - hand gripping the metal wrist. So that's the level of sensation Bucky had in the arm. Not high, but not as numb as he'd thought. It kind of felt like his arm had gone to sleep. There was more finesse to it than that, but it wasn't as sensitive as his own. That being said, he could feel the difference between his callused fingertips and the less callused fingers.

Clint lowered his hand and Bucky let go of it. "This isn't a dream, right?" He said.

Bucky shook his head. "Doesn't seem so." He clasped his hands together, right thumb over left as usual, and frowned. That felt wrong. He rearranged his hands, so that his left thumb was sitting over his right and smiled, rather bemused. Of all the things to find strange and out of place... He tried the same with folding his arms. Clint's body seemed to prefer folding his left arm over his right too.

Clint watched as Bucky explored his body; even something just as simple as folding his hands or arms was fascinating. The movements were Bucky's; the way he went about folding his arms was different (he thought), but then he hadn't really spent any time paying attention to how he did it.

Bucky looked up and caught Clint staring, with a very Clint-like expression on his face. He quirked an eyebrow at him, and then stretched. Clint's muscles were set differently and the movement felt a little strange, especially feeling the stretch of muscles down his left arm. When his attention returned to Clint, Clint was still staring. "Enjoying the show?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah... I mean. Does that make me narcissistic?"

"Didn't know you knew that word."

"I'm deeply insulted by that suggestion, Barnes." Clint feigned indignation, folded his arms and looked away from Bucky. He was a little surprised that the arm moved smoothly, but happy that it did. Bucky's body obviously remembered how it worked, which meant it was just their consciousnesses that had been transferred, right? No need to worry about sharing thoughts or anything like that. It was just his thoughts in Bucky's body and vice versa. "I might just never sleep with you again."

Bucky laughed. "Like you'd ever stick to that. Especially now." Now Clint had brought it up, this really was pretty unique opportunity. He knew what his body liked and he wouldn't have to explain the finer details. Not that sex with Clint had ever been bad, just that he knew, well, they each knew exactly what they - or their bodies - liked. He shifted so he was kneeling and leant towards Clint.

"Especially now?"

"Yeah. Pretty unique situation, right?" He reached out his left hand (it was going to take some getting used to seeing it in the flesh again) and rubbed a spot just behind his - No, Clint's - right ear in gentle, tight circles.

Clint's eyes widened and then half lidded as Bucky kept rubbing. It was rather rapidly making him unable to think clearly. Why had he never found this spot? "Buck..."

"Mmm?"

"Nothing... Jus' keep doing that..." Clint's voice was lethargic and slurred, and his eyes were closed. Bucky smiled. So that was what he looked like when he had that expression on his face.

Bucky smirked and stopped, holding his left hand a scant centimetre above the spot for just long enough that Clint's thoughts started to gather again before rubbing that spot again. Clint groaned and mumbled something that Bucky didn't quite catch. He stopped again and leant in a bit so his nose was almost against Clint's ear.

"What was that, Clint?" I couldn't quite hear you." His breath ghosted against Clint's neck, and he could see the goosebumps it was causing. He kissed the same spot he'd been rubbing once softly, and then again much more vigorously, sucking and then nibbling on Clint's neck. He sat back on his heels, so he was about a heads width away from Clint's face and waited for the fuzziness to clear.

When Clint could focus again, he found Bucky smirking at him - smirking his own goddamn smirk at him and, while he wanted to be angry about the teasing, he couldn't bring himself to it. Something in Bucky's subconscious recognized the Clint!smirk for what it was - a challenge.

He moved quickly (and faster than expected and almost lost his balance and fell onto Bucky, but Bucky didn't need to know that, right?) and grabbed the back of Bucky's -his (god this was gonna get confusing) - neck with his right hand and pulled Bucky forward into a kiss.

As soon as they broke apart, Clint smirked at Bucky, accepting the challenge he'd laid down and then in one smooth movement, he placed his left hand on the middle of Bucky's chest and shoved, moving forward wight the movement, so that as Bucky fell back, he ended up on his hands and knees over the top of him. It had never been a particular frustration Bucky was so damn careful with the arm, but Bucky had been so awkward in the discussion that he hadn't pushed it too hard. He couldn't quite pin down why he liked the idea of Bucky being a little rougher with the arm, but he did.

Bucky was genuinely surprised at the shock that ran through his nerves first as the metal hand rested against his chest, and then as Clint shoved, knocking him onto his back. They had spoken about the metal arm and it's strength and how he was worried about hurting Clint with it when they'd first started sleeping together, and Clint had been careful about his replies, but the conversation had been awkward enough anyway, maybe he just hadn't been paying attention, or he hadn't been paying the right attention.

Bucky moved to sit up again, propping himself on his elbows, but Clint pushed him back down and leant in a little. He traced patterns up and down the other man's chest with the metal hand, getting used to how it moved, and watching Bucky's response. For Bucky, it was a strange sensation. He'd never really thought about what it might feel like to actually be caressed by his metal hand like this, but, if the reaction of Clint's body was anything to go by, Clint certainly had.

Instead of trying to sit up again, Bucky ran his fingers back and forth along the top of Clint's pajama pants tracing circles at over each hipbone. Clint chuckled - almost giggled, really - and kissed Bucky again.

As they kissed, Bucky ran his hands up and down Clint's sides, lightly ticking him. Clint's giggles were muffled by the kiss, but they were more than enough to encourage Bucky to keep going. As the giggles turned to squirming, Clint decided it was more than enough, and wrestled both Bucky's hands into a pin above his head with the metal hand.

"The Winter Soldier is ticklish, huh?" He said with a grin.

"Or Hawkeye is ticklish," Bucky challenged.

"Nah uh. See?" Clint tickled Bucky's sides - His sides? Whatever. - To demonstrate his point.

Bucky could tell it wasn't a ticklish spot on Clint's body, but he squirmed and laughed anyway, trying to mess with Clint.

"That's a fake laugh," Clint accused, pressing in close enough that they were almost nose to nose.

"Was not."

"Was too."

Bucky decided not to answer that accusation and kissed Clint instead. Clint let him have a short kiss and then pulled back slightly so Bucky couldn't reach him, but only just. "Tease." He pouted.

"You like it."

Bucky grinned. "I think you like it more." He teased.

Clint returned the grin and winked at Bucky. "But you're enjoying it right now, right?" Clint lightly traced his right hand in gentle swirls from Bucky's belly button to the cleft between his collarbones. Bucky tilted his neck, silently suggesting to Clint that he continue the motion higher and Clint obliged. Bucky's - his, whoever's - eyes half lidded as he reached the same spot Bucky had kissed under his own ear. Clint felt and saw Bucky puddle underneath him and the reaction just made him want to push his partner further into bliss.

***  
They cuddled again after, both lying on their left sides, with Clint spooning Bucky, right arm wrapped lightly around Bucky's waist and the metal arm wedged in between them, cooling them down a little as it slowly warmed to their body temperatures.

"Clint?" Bucky asked, when he eventually came back down from the high. His voice was slightly slurred, and he sounded sleepy.

"Mmm?" Clint murmured in response. Bucky felt it rumble between their chests more than he heard it.

"Does it count as masturbation if you're in my body and I'm in yours and... Ow!"

"That's for too much thinking with your pillow talk," Clint said, but he kissed the back of Bucky's neck. He closed his eyes and snuggled in closer. "We don't have to get up yet do we?"

"I don't plan to."

"Good."


End file.
